Renji Abarai (Mangetsu20)
Renji Abarai (連子肋ライ, renji abarai; Jap Lit Translation, "The Ranger Ribbed Rival,") is a member of the D.C.O.'s Lancer Corps. His prior position was that of the Gotei 13's 6th Division Lieutenant, underneath the command of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, until the immense casualties suffered during the Ultharon War in which his superior was reported KIA. It was not long after that he enlisted to be a part of the Deep Cover Ops program that was initiated by the inspirational, yet obscure Kaze Sasayaki. Since then, Renji along with a handful others have become what is known as the best and most elite members of the Deep Cover Ops, the Lancer Corps. Appearance: Renji's New Look.jpg|Renji's Lieutenant Uniform Renji's Casual Appearance.jpg|Renji's Gigai Appearance Renji protrays a young man of well-built stature, retaining both a series of scars from his past battles and most recent series of training excercises. One of the most prominent of his body's features would be the series of tribal of tattoos, having been collected since his time as a child and moreso as his training and progress throughout the Gotei 13's ranks accelerated. Trading out the original Spiritual Pressure goggles he was given back during his "novice" time as a Lieutenant and the white cloth wrapped around his forehead to a black headband cloth instead, Renji's current rendition of his Shikhakushō shows a standard white sash tied around his waist, holding his Zanpakutō into a more Iaidō-style position to allow quick-drawing motion and versatility in unsheathing his weapon. Being of a tall stature of over six feet, Renji's appearance can be seen as both intimidating and respected, as his current level of stamina and physical strength is on par with his newly acquired powers within the Soul Reaper Arts. However, a really diverse form of his Gigai appearance appears a fine mixture between "badass" and "rebel-spirited", as he protrays his crimson hair into a finely trimmed spiked mohawk with a long ponytail running down the length of his back. With a fur-laced sleeveless jacket and a black muscle shirt, over a pair of shredded & worn jeans, as well as a pair of black boots and a chain-laced belt, designed to hold a exposed Zanpakutō during more "danger-expected" missions. Culminated with his natural tattoos and his now stoic, stubborn attitude, Renji is a perfect blend of a dangerous fellon and a badass vigilante, from which he usually protrays himself as. Personality: Tenacious. That can pretty much summarize a good portion of Renji's character. Having to have endured most of his childhood as an orphan, with no real biological nor foster family to raise or protect him, Renji had to learn how to fend for himself and muster his own resolve against unspeakable odds. While at times Renji's tenacity, during the past, has been seen bordering on both idiotic or foolish, Renji's newfound transcendence as a true warrior and veteran of arduous trials and conflicts, his tenacity would be more based on his incredible resolve to win any conflict he walks into, regardless if he is the one to do the finishing blow or not. However, the true shift in Renji's character took place after a good several years of verbally accounted arduous, and intense, training. With the sheer intent of surpassing entities the likes of Aizen, Renji now approaches battle not only with a hearty, feral, battle-driven spirit, but also with a stoic and impassive attitude when it comes to particular opponents in question. This takes place when he faces off against Jackie Tristan, a Fullbringer part of the Xcution gang that attempted to take on the Gotei 13's arrivals, with Renji purposely pitted by Yukio Vorarlberna. Having revealed of having a strong conviction against fighting women, Renji stubbornly (if not completely impassive to it) refused to draw his sword to fight a death match against Jackie. After proving to be no match, Jackie asked him why he would not deal a death blow to an enemy, Renji simply answered that only scum would cut down women, whether they be enemies or not, proving of his chivalrous character being closely related to Ichigo Kurosaki's. While at times he does let his temper get the best of him, Renji's overall disposition is considerably more composed than his younger self. Allowing logic and training to override most of his decisions, both outside and within combat, Renji is a tactful and clever creature among the Gotei 13, having shown patience and endurance that many beyond his years admire in his youthful state and current ranking. With only the few things of threatening the safety or shaming his friends, does Renji truly become enraged, but has a large amount of control over his actions to this regardless. Affiliations: *Gotei 13: *D.C.O: Synopsis: The War of Four *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm (Debut) *The War of Four: Recollection History: Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):